


wake up freak out

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Holy shit, Sakura's going to be so late for work!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	wake up freak out

Sakura wakes up - for a moment, she’s panicked. There’s light streaming in through the window and _she’s still in bed_. She ALWAYS wakes up before it’s fully bright to make sure she’s ready for work in time. She needs to get ready for the hospital! Fuck! Did her alarm not go off? 

Before she can fling herself out of bed in a mad dash for her closet, Hinata snuggles into her. “Sakura,” she murmurs, her hair messy and falling around her in disarray. “Don’t go...”

Sakura relaxes just a little, sweeping Hinata’s hair out of her face so she can press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry, babe,” she says easily. “I’ve got to get to work.”

Hinata whines quietly. “No...”

Sakura snorts. “Yes.” She should be bolting, honestly, but she doesn’t want to just fling her girlfriend off.

Hinata opens one eye to look at her reproachfully. “You took the day off,” she reminds her.

For a moment, Sakura’s mind is blank. Why on _earth_ would she have taken this random... uh, Wednesday off?

And then it clicks.

“Oh, shit. Happy Anniversary,” Sakura says, apologetic. “I’m so sorry I forgot.”

Hinata opens her other eye, gaze smoothing out. “I think I can forgive you,” she teases quietly. “If you give me a real kiss.”

Sakura grins. “I think I can do that.” With that, morning breath and all, she plants one on her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** or at my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
